Don't WorryBe Happy
by brndjms
Summary: the title is cliched-I know. after this weeks freakin amazing ep. I decided not to stomp on next weeks ep. and to take the romantic sceen out of 'for king and country'-kindlers of course. and speculate on future romantic sceens/eps. a weekend in paradise!
1. Chapter 1

**WELL I HAVE TO SAY THAT THIS WEEKS SANCTUARY WAS THE SHIT! I DON'T WANT TO STEP INTO NEXT WEEKS EPSOIDE SO…THIS IS MY IDEA OF WHAT COULD HAPPEN GIVEN LAST NIGHT'S EPSIODE~HELEN CUDDLING UP WITH JOHN AND ALL. ENJOY**

**BJ**

Chapter one

She sighed as Will continued his update. "And likewise we Druitt in the infirmary." He nodded making sure that he hadn't forgotten anything.

"Is that it," Helen took a sip of her tea.

"Uh, yeah is there anything you need." _Besides rest_, he rolled his eyes slightly.

She stood, "No Will, that's it." He nodded and walked out the door. Helen looked back to the desk then strutted out of the office. She rode up two floors to the infirmary and walked to the cot John lay on.

"Are you awake John?"

He shrugged, "Perhaps."

Helen raised her eyebrows. "Would you like to get off the cot?" John sat up and swung his legs off the cot. She gave him a one over and smiled.

"Are you going to give me my pants back?" John loosened his grip slightly on the blanket that covered him. _Pull yourself together Helen. _She sighed as she turned her back to him.

"Do I need to get your pants for you?" John stood up behind her and placed his hand on her waist. She leaned into his chest and buried her face into the crook of his neck. "Take me to a place where I can just forget everything and relax."

He smiled and reached out past her and grabbed his pants. After taking a minute to put his pants on, John teleported them. Helen surveyed her surroundings, "John where are we?"

He grinned, "Cabo san Lucas."

Helen squealed slightly, "Oh John this is wonderful. How did you get the room?" He shrugged and she smiled. "Just this once John and if anyone finds out we're here you will pay for the room."

He nodded and grabbed her hand then led her to the restroom. John turned on the water and filled the tub. "Enjoy yourself please, I will have room-service here by the time you're done." Helen grinned widely.

"Did you enjoy your bath," John poured her a glass of wine.

She nodded as she sat next to him on the bed. Helen took the glass of wine from him. As she went to sip John placed a finger over her lips. He took a spoonful of Tiramisu and guided it into her mouth.

Helen giggled as she leaned into his shoulder. John spoon fed her as he tightened his grip on her waist. She put her hand up to stop the next spoonful. "I am exhausted John. May you please just let me sleep?"

John took their wine glasses and the Tiramisu, placed them on the room service cart and wheeled the cart outside the door across the hall. He stood at the side of the bed. "May I join you?"

Helen lifted the covers and John spooned up next to her as she lay on her side.

Her phone rang. "Hello," Helen answered sleepily.

"Magnus, this is Will, you're on speaker phone."

John pulled her closer to him then took the phone from her. "What is so important that you disturb my sleep," he barked.

"Damn, I knew it. You all owe me fifty bucks." Kate said not thinking anyone could hear.

John snorted. "Do not call again unless you are under attack or dying." He hung up the phone.

Helen rolled over so that she faced him. "So Mr. Druitt, how long do you plan on keeping me?"

He rested his forehead against hers. "Until all sins are forgiven and I am allowed back into your life." He kissed her gently on the lips before pouncing off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Helen watched as he stripped.

"I thought it might be nice to shower," he grinned. She sat up in bed slightly and John motioned for her to follow.

**THIS IS A ONE SHOT UNLESS I GET AROUND TO DECIDING OTHERWISE AND COME UP WITH STUFF TO ADD. IDEAS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED.**

**FOR FANS AND SCI-FI; INCASE YOU DIDN'T ALREADY KNOW**

**BJ**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

She had a brief moral conflict over whether or not to follow. _This could cause him revert to his murderous ways or it could cause him to completely change. But what if he does change, and that change causes him to go back to being my John. Could I do that, let him back in especially after Ashley? You know you want to. _Helen gave up quicker than she thought she would and after a deep breath she slid out of bed.

Good to his word, John was in the shower. She carefully removed her skirt and blouse then folded them; she placed them on the vanity with John's. He opened the shower door and gave her his hand. "Thank you," she spoke while stepping into the shower.

The water was hot and the glass shell of the shower was steamed. John slowly began massaging her back; his overly large, well just about everything, made him fun but his hands…having large, strong hands made the massage incredible, he somehow managed to get everything all at once.

Her brain was drawn out of the intoxicating shower to the last time he'd given her a massage.

**It was the summer of 1888, while John had met Helen's parents on many occasions she'd never met his. After she accepted his proposal he'd decided that it was time. They'd left Oxford for Dorset quite early and arrived a few hours before dinner was set to start. Neither of the Druitts were home, they'd gone out for the afternoon, but their staff had been quite pleasant. John dragged both their bags to his old bedroom. Frankly it was quite drab, but as she understood he'd spent his childhood in school after school seeing his parents and siblings rarely. She plopped down on the bed, the mattress was very uncomfortable. John walked around to the other side then climbed behind her. He began gently massaging and continued downwards. Laughing, she swatted his hand away.**

Helen smiled; she'd noticed how slow he was going-obviously not trying to push his luck.Slowly, she arched her back. They stayed like that for nearly half an hour (or however long it took for their fingers to wrinkle).

After drying John put his boxers back on and Helen stole his shirt so she'd have something to wear over her panties. He sat next to her on the bed. "I've missed you," she whispered. John's reply was drowned out as the phone started ringing off the hook. Groaning, he reached over and answered the phone.

"Druitt," he muttered. "It's not a great time…I see. Yes, we're both out of the country. How long?" John's face twisted slightly. "Thank you, I understand." He snapped the phone shut.

"What is it John?" Helen wondered.

"That was a friend. It appears Declan is going after you, I've been told to keep you under everyone's radar until this is all taken care of."

**They stayed in Cabo for a few more days before John insisted on leaving and took them to Rome. When they were young and together Rome had been in their sights. Helen had mentioned never properly seeing the city so he gave her the grand tour. **

**John had his side of the bed back and things seemed to be going nicely. That is until Will phoned about a problem. An answer seemed to appear in Mumbai, a worshiper of Kali was found dead. Not sure that she was willing to give up her vacation with John, she sent Will and Kate. Instead of going back to the Sanctuary, Helen has Henry send information over a secure connection. **

**The odd EM pulse documented in Henry's findings caused her to go to Mumbai. John teleported her there and promised not to go too far, especially after news of Will's disappearance. When he was found he was barely alive. Knowing that John would be more likely to know of the statue that Will had found, Helen showed it to him and surly enough he had an idea of what had been in it. "The Makri," was all he had to say for her to know. **

**As John had warned, Declan was indeed going after Helen. He'd nearly gotten them both killed and tried to kill one of the most powerful abnormals. **

It made John snicker, if he'd have known such distress would cause Helen to want a vacation he'd have paid someone to stress her out long ago. But of course she'd gone back to the Sanctuary for the time being-someone had to sort through everything. He knew though, when the time was right she'd happily come back to him.


End file.
